


Dirty Little Secret

by JokerGothNerd



Series: Avoided caffeine poisoning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, Confused Sam, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lies, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Sam Ships It, Trampolines, frickle frackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: Turns out the words “My legs are still sore from yesterday” can be easily misunderstood. And Gabriel's the only one who will tell Sam exactly what Dean and Castiel did yesterday. Then Sam’s poor choice of words kick-started two new lives.





	

It had been a few months now, that Dean and Cas had been going out, and Sam was more than happy for them.

He’d been trying to get Dean to admit his feelings for so long now, who knew (okay, so Sam did) Gabriel had been doing the same for Castiel. Eventually, 'Sabriel’, as Dean liked to call it, locked Dean and Cas in a room, saying they refused to open the door until they admit there feelings for each other.

And it took them three days, before Cas plucked up the courage to tell Dean everything. Sam and Gabe hadn't given them much more than bread and water, which was more of a plea to get it over with. It worked though.  
  
Now, 4 months, 2 huge apologies from Sam and Gabe, and 20 dates later, they were meeting up with Sam and his boyfriend for coffee.

* * *

 “I can't believe we agreed to do this. A double date? Seriously Cas. A fucking double date?” Dean's voice flooded the almost vacant coffee shop, and he sounded pissed.

Gabriel perked up, a playful smirk crossed his lips as Sam looked up to see what Gabe was watching, then rolled his eyes when he saw. Dropping into their seats, two figures, one in a trench coat, the other a leather jacket huffed in annoyance.

“How are my second and third favourite people doing?” Gabe mocked, causing trouble as usual.

“We are both still alive, so, fine I guess,” murmured a red eyed Castiel, but it was obvious he hadn't been crying as Dean reached for his hand with a small smile. They were perfect for each other. Even Sabriel here agreed. They both shipped it…

A minute or two later they all ordered drinks, a slice of apple pie for Dean and whatever had the most sugar in for Gabriel. They talked about how everything was holding up, love life and jobs and what-not. Sammy had finally become a proper lawyer, of which everyone was incredibly proud of him for. What more could Dean ask from his little bro? Well, maybe more of an apology somehow…

Castiel had also just qualified to be a kindergarten teacher, as he liked small children. Cas wouldn't say it to Dean, in case he didn't feel the same way, but Castiel pictured his perfect life as being married to Dean, and then having a couple of children and house and shit.

And Dean wouldn't admit it either, but he pictured his perfect life as being married to Castiel, and then them having a couple of children and shit. But, since Cas would be the one to actually have the kids, it had to be up to him. Maybe Dean would tell Cas one day. Maybe soon.

They may have only been going out for 4 months, but they'd all known each other since they started high school. And they'd all reserved their hearts for their special someone, so no boyfriends or girlfriends until now really...

Anyway, back to the story.

Excruciatingly, 2 hours, 3 coffees each, 4 probable caffeine overdoses, 4 slices of pie and 5 of whatever Gabe had been eating later, they all got up to leave.

“Shit, my legs are still sore from yesterday,” Cas grumbled as he stood up, then he and Dean froze when he realised what he had just said.

“Why?” Sam sounded very confused. Gabriel pursed his lips in an attempt to keep himself from laughing. He knew exactly what had happened yesterday.

Dean and Cas looked at one another, a rosy glow settling on their faces as Sam’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god. YOU DID THE FRICKLE FRACKLE!” Sam burst out a little louder than he should have. He was obviously shocked. And maybe it would have been worse if he knew the truth. Because that's not what had occurred.

“... Erm… yeah? Yeah. That's exactly… what we did,” Dean stuttered out, staring at the floor and desperately not looking at Cas.

“Yep.”

Looking up, Dean saw his boyfriend gulp after agreeing with Dean’s story. After all, no one could prove what really did happen. Oh how wrong they were.

“Sure 'Destiel’. Now, would you like to tell Moosie the truth, or shall I?” Gabriel piped up with a grin on his face. Their favourite Trickster had struck again. Plus, the silence was way too long for them to begin the real tale of yesterday's events. So Gabe, without taking his eyes off the two of them, unfolded it.

“As neither of you two lovebirds have ever asked, I work as the janitor at Plucky Pennywhistle’s Magical Menagerie. You know, the huge trampoline gym for 4 to 13 year olds. Anyways, last night, I was quickly looking through the security footage, making sure I'd cleaned everything, when I noticed something odd.”

Taking his phone out, he unlocked and found a video. Before showing it to everyone as he spoke.

“I managed to get a copy for on my phone. Usually, I would use this for blackmail purposes. Since it was you two dumbasses, I thought Sam might enjoy laughing at you two. And if you look a little closely, you can see Cassie and Deano jumping around in a children's trampoline gym. For three hours straight.”

Dean and Cas were both looking sheepishly at the ground, wishing this was just a nightmare. It was true though, they bounced around for about three hours without stopping. And even though they’d never slept together, they thought it was best to say that's what actually happened. Well done Gabe. Leaking the secret. Shit.

“I don't believe it. That’s why your legs are sore. That's hilarious!” Sam cried with laughter, “Gabe, could you send me that video, I want to send it to everyone. You two are never living this down! However, I'm surprised you two haven't actually done it yet. But trust Dean to tell that lie over this!”

Before Gabriel could say anything, the eldest Winchester and youngest Novak had raced out of the cafe. In their opinion, it was for the best.

* * *

When they got back to Castiel's apartment, they began to giggle like teenage girls. Dean was the first to talk. “Well, we are never gonna live that down. I didn't know Sammy had such a dirty mind though. Sorry about the bad cover up though.”

“It's okay. Hey… um Dean, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How would you describe your perfect life?”

This inquiry seemed to stumble Dean. Understandably, he looked incredibly uncomfortable at the question. But, nevertheless, he managed to answer, his heart beating twice the normal speed.

“Erm... I suppose… my perfect life… would probably be… um… married to you, in a nice house… with a kid or two.” Dean, being Dean, went so quiet at the end that Cas couldn't hear.

“I didn't quite catch that last bit…” Castiel mumbled, knowing Dean went quiet near the end for a reason, but he didn't know the reason.

“I said… with a kid or two.”

Silence swamped the room. Cas was staring in disbelief. Dean had his eyes shut tightly. And Dean knew he had to get the courage to tell that silence to fuck off.

“Look, Cas. Babe. I’ll leave if-” but he was cut of with hungry lips smashing into his. Both had big, gummy grins when they parted.

“Yep. That's what I want too. Children, I mean. Not you leaving. I was worried about telling you, but that's pretty much what I want in my life too.”

"Don't you think we going a bit too quick?"

"We'll say it was an accident. Now, shut up and kiss me!"

And the rest of the night was history. Or, as Sam would say “YOU DID THE FRICKLE FRACKLE!” And in Castiel’s mind, it was all Sam and Gabe’s fault in what happened the following week, as Cas woke up with morning sickness.

* * *

“Cas, hun, you okay?” Dean’s voice was rough from the lack of sleep.

“Uh-huh. I'm fine.”

“If you're sure,” and with that they went back to bed.

* * *

A couple days later, Cas hoped for the best when he made a doctor's appointment, telling Dean he was just seeing a friend that day. Lucky little Cassie was right too.

  
He sat nervously, knowing that Dean probably didn't want a child so quick, but hey, it could have been worse. So yeah, they'd only been dating for 5 months, but it could have been a one night stand. At least they had known each other, and had trusted each other, for years now.

When the door unlocked, Castiel was thrown out of his thoughts to face Dean. “Oh. Heya Cas. Thought you went out today? Or did you miss me too much?” Dean teased, placing what looked to be dinner and 2 six-packs of beer on the kitchen work top.

“Nah, missed you too much. And I have something I need to tell you,” he called into the kitchen. Dean strolled into the room and threw himself on the sofa. “Go on,” he encouraged.

“I'm pregnant.”

Cas placed a sonogram in Dean’s lap. A huge smile plastered Dean's lips as he picked it up and looked at Castiel. He hadn't blinked yet. “You mean… I'm gonna be a dad?”

“Yes. It's a little earlier than planned, but at least we're getting the child we wanted.”

Dean launched at Cas, enveloping him in hugs and kisses, before stopping, grabbing his phone, and handed the photo to Castiel. “Here hold this, I'm texting Sam the great news."

As Cas smiled, Dean took a picture before he began furiously typing with a suspicious smirk on his face. “There. Sent,” Dean muttered before handing his phone to Castiel. Laughing, he read, underneath the photo, Dean had sent 'WE DID THE FRICKLE FRACKLE!’. Yeah, Sam was never, ever living this down.

The next time Cas went for a scan, they found out it was better than the thought. “Congrats you two,” the doctor had started, “you're having twins.” They were both extremely excited by this. And more so when they learnt it was two little girls. Trying to explain to the rest of the family the term 'frickle frackle’ was going to be hard, particularly as they were going to mock Sam with it for the remainder of his life.

* * *

On September 8th, they were due. So, the week before, the soon-to-be-parents started to come up with names. And it didn't help that they were both a bit nerdy when it came to TV and movies.

“How about Emily and Sally?”

“The Nightmare Before Christmas and The Corpse Bride. Really? What about Rose and River?”

“Dean, that's Doctor Who. Anyway, what's wrong with Tim Burton films? I think they're brilliant. Maybe not Dark Shadows, but the rest were.”

Dean huffed. His boyfriend was right. “Alright, well what films or TV shows are they getting names from? Because I think they should. And I know you do too.”

“Your right. What about the Harry Potter books and films? Bellatrix and Narcissa? Luna and Lily?”

“You know Charlie would flip of we named them after Harry Potter characters and one of them wasn't called Hermione. Wait. DC Comics.”

“What are you thinking of?” Cas squinted and gave a sky smile.

“Good or bad? You're having them, you choose a side.”

“Bad,” Cas was flirting now.

“Okay,” Dean thought for a second, “How about, Selena, Ivy and Harlene? You'd have to pick two.”

Castiel thought for a second, and clearly sided with Dean's idea as he carefully stood up (it was hard, leave him be), and crammed his lips against his boyfriend's, despite the size of his stomach that was parting them. “How about, we stick with those three names and see when the time comes?” At which, Dean enthusiastically nodded before they 'celebrated’ again.

* * *

An incredible pain woke Castiel up on his due date. Unfortunately, Dean was a light sleeper, which meant he woke up immediately after Cas and then he panicked.

And them being Winchesters, well, it was obvious there would be problems. “Dean, they aren't going to wait. There's no way we are going to get to the doctors in time. Shit-” Cas had spoken as quickly as he could before another contraction began.

Who would have thought Dean Winchester, high school jock, over-protective idiot and all-round badass, would panic quite as badly as he did.

Then again, 3 hours, a lot of sweat, blood, tears and screaming in agony later, Dean had delivered his two princesses. “Oh my god Cas. You're amazing. You just gave birth to two beautiful daughters and you were so much calmer than I was, all that time,” Dean spoke in amazement as he passed the girls to his boyfriend.

Exhausted as expected, but Cas looked to be doing quite well. Lovingly staring at his girls, he talked to Dean. “Two un-identical twin girls. So, before we call everyone to tell them what has just happened over the last 3 hours, what are naming our little gems.”

His sapphire eyes looked into Dean's as he sat on the other half of the bed and Castiel passed him one of the children. “Go on, you choose Cas. You did all the hard work.”

“Alright. I think the blonder one should be Harlene River Winchester, and the other with dark hair should be Ivy Rose Winchester.”

A gleeful smile confirmed that Dean was pleased with his boyfriend’s decision. He, Cas and the twins slept all night.

* * *

The next morning Dean rang his and Castiel's family to tell them to good news. And that they were all to get round to their apartment for 2pm. Cas and Dean had kept the gender and names of their children a secret and wanted to announce it to everyone at once. Which managed to coincide with their plan to embarrass Sam in front of everyone, and that was only because he and his boyfriend had showed everyone that video of them on the trampolines.

Dean’s plan was to clean the apartment, and then see what food and drinks they needed so be could ask Charlie to grab them for him. He wasn't leaving Cas. Which reminded him.

Dean went into their room where Cas was sat up, watching Dean root through a draw. Bingo. There it was. The small black box containing two silver rings. Now or never, Dean thought. He turned back to Cas who was curiously eyeing him.

“So Cas. I think this may be a good time to ask. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. The twins are second best, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So… will you marry me?”

“YES!” Cas interrupted before Dean could finish his sentence. Since Castiel couldn't move, Dean lent over to kiss him. He slipped the silver band on his finger, looking forward to the years to come.

“Thank Chuck! I was terrified you would say no. Anyways, I need to ask Charlie to grab some stuff.”

* * *

People started to arrive at 1:30pm. Sam and Gabe first, and just as Dean was helping Cas get to the sofa. It wasn't helping, it was more carrying because Cas couldn't walk. And to think it used to be just that his legs were sore from jumping. Castiel hissed in pain as Dean placed him against the pillows.

“Hey, Cassie, Deanie Beanie! Congratulations on your twins. So boys, girls? Identical or un-identical? And names?!” Gabriel squealed in excitement as they sat down opposite Cas.

“Thank you Gabriel. We have two little girls, un-identical and we are not telling you their names until everyone is here. Oh and guess what? Me and Dean are engaged!” Castiel seemed incredibly relaxed as he showed them the silver band, despite everything that had happened in the last 12 hours.

No one had actually noticed Dean had gone to get the twins until he walked out of their room with two bundles of blankets. Gently, he placed Ivy on Cas' lap, while he rocked Harley a little, then gave her to Sam. Dean didn't say it out loud, but he didn't trust Gabe not to drop either one of them on their heads. And let's face it, it would have been Harley and she would have been bat-shit crazy her whole life and then fallen in love with a clown.

* * *

By 2pm, everyone had arrived, Castiel had already got over-protective and had both his girls back in his arms. He wouldn't let anyone who wasn't his fiancée hold Ivy or Harley. Speak (or think) of the devil, Dean had begun to talk.

“Thanks for coming everyone. As all of you know by now, Cas gave birth last night to two un-identical little girls. And we wanted to tell you all their names while you're together. But first, Cas?” He gestured to Cas, who looked up and beamed.

“Oh. We’re engaged!” A small applause and a bit of whooping from Gabe and Charlie later, Dean continued.

“So we have decided to name our little girls,” and he waited for Cas. Castiel was deliberately waiting for Sam to pick up his drink before he stated:

“Frickle and Frackle!”

As hoped, Sam choked on his beer as Dean, Cas and Gabriel burst out laughing. The rest of their families looked puzzled. And Dean stepped in, pointing at his little brother who had turned crimson.

“And for anyone who isn't our resident Moose, Gabe, Cas or me, ask Sammy about that. He won't tell it immediately, but you can definitely get the story out of him. Sorry. We are actually calling them-"

“Ivy Rose Winchester and Harlene River Winchester.” There were a few awws and shit, but hey, they only wanted to get back at Samsquatch. And he had to tell the tale of how he screeched out those words.

* * *

On Ivy and Harley’s 10th birthday, Dean and Cas deliberately made them a cake that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRICKLE AND FRACKLE’ so Sammy could explain everything.

When he saw it, they weren't disappointed. “W-what i-is th-that?” He stuttered as the other three were giggling again.

“Sammy, it was technically your fault. I think you should tell Ivy and Harley as they are very confuddled.”

* * *

So, thanks to Sam's obscure choice of words, Dean and Cas had a family. And a great thing to embarrass the moose with. Particularly when Dean got home one evening to find a picture with a post-it-note attached that read 'Frickle or Frackle this time?’

A hand had snaked it way onto Dean’s shoulder as he blinked, and looked towards Cas. Both smiled, not having to actually say it was oddly comforting. Dean placed a hand on Castiel's stomach and he nodded.

Such a poor choice of words had become their whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it, and I love comments btw


End file.
